1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for packaging edible bean sprouts having the roots removed therefrom and, more particularly, to a trapezoid-configured package of soybean sprouts having the heads thereof and elongated stems located in a cluster and positioned with the heads facing the lower interior of a bag, respectively, for storing the soybean sprouts in the bag and facilitating the cooking operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, soybean sprouts were indiscriminately packaged, so that stems extended in all directions in a package, with roots at the ends of the stems being displayed throughout the package. Also, the heads of the sprouts were exposed to light passing through transparent walls of the packages, causing the sprouts to quickly change color, from yellow to greenish. As a result, the packaged product became unsightly, requiring the heads to be cut from the bean sprouts. Also, the user had to slowly and painstakingly remove the roots from the ends of the sprout stems after removal from the package, and reorient the stems, prior to cooking. Thus, there is need for overcoming these problems and difficulties, so that soybean sprouts may be more appealingly displayed in packages, and made more quickly usable for cooking purposes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for packaging edible soybean sprouts, which eliminates the above-mentioned problems encountered in conventional bean sprout packages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved soybean sprout display package containing soybeans which are positioned in the bag so as to make the bag self-supporting. A quantity of soybean sprouts having elongated stems are clustered together with the heads facing the bottom of the bag and the severed ends of the bean sprouts facing the top of the bag. Since the heads of the soybean sprouts are wider than the cut stems, the heads clustered together and facing the bottom of the bag form a wide base, making each bag self-supporting and capable of standing independently. Also, since the cut stems do not face the bottom of the bag where moisture collects, there is eliminated the possibility of roots growing from the ends of the cut stems due to moisture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system for packing soybean sprouts which further includes an opaque bag wall panel at the bottom of the bag to protect them from direct exposure to light. The top of the bag can be provided with a transparent side wall portion which is located to permit viewing or observation of the stems.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.